I want to help you
by aineik
Summary: Dr Oliver Davis (a.k.a Naru) never asked to be gifted with PK. It's only made him walled up inside his own mind in fear of losing control and harming the people he cares about. After finally understanding why Naru is so cold, she wants to help him in any way possible, except Naru asks for help in a way that she didn't expect. But she's not complaining. Not at all. NARUXMAI ONESHOT


NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF GHOST HUNT.

"Mai, tea." Naru ordered in his usual monotonous voice, causing Mai to mutter curses under her breath as she stomped into the kitchen.

Naru wasn't a fan of people wasting his time and so he wasn't a fan of wasting other people's time. But Mai was a special case. Most of the time, he genuinely wanted tea but sometimes, just sometimes, he would ask for, or rather, demand tea just to irk his little assistant. In his defence, one could never drink too much tea but between annoying Mai and wanting to drink tea, he didn't let himself think too much about what the primary reason was.

 _My face is feeling rather warm today_ , Naru thought. That wouldn't do. The SPR team would be starting a case tomorrow. Worried that he was getting sick, Naru went outside for some fresh air.

Walking out of the SPR building with no purpose was a strange feeling for Naru. Some liked to say that he was a workaholic, but he liked to think that he was simply more productive. Now that he was standing outside staring at the bustling streets for no particular reason, he really started to wonder if he was actually getting sick.

"Naru! What are you doing out here? I went through all that effort to make your tea only to find that you-" Mai ranted until she saw Naru staring intently at her. "Wha-, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was wondering whether you've gained weight. Your foosteps seem louder now. I could feel the ground shaking as you stomped over." Naru replied nonchalantly.

To no one but Naru, the few-second delay in his response was noticeable. He was actually finding her angry face so amusing that he had forgot that she was talking to him. If he were to drop dead right now, he wouldn't even be surprised. Something was clearly wrong. What was normal was that he hadn't meant anything he said, as usual. Watching her face turn bright red as she looked down, embarrassed, was too entertaining to pass.

"R-Really?" Mai asked quietly.

"I don't know. You tell me." Naru shrugged, walking past her and back towards the SPR building.

Mai's clenched fists shook in anger at her sides. "Why do you always have to hurt my feelings, you narcissistic jerk?!"

Naru's steps paused. "I just said some words. You're the one letting yourself get hurt."

"That's stupid! I can't help that I have feelings!" Mai yelled.

"Letting yourself be controlled by emotions is a weakness. You should have learnt from all the times you acted thoughtlessly in cases because you couldn't control your emotions. How many times have Lin, Takigawa-san and I had to save you?"

Mai brushed away her brief feeling of shame. "Feelings make us human, Naru! You make it sound like it'll kill you."

Mai's eyes widened as she stared back at Naru.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine. I don't expect you to understand." Naru said simply before turning away and walking back to the SPR building.

He could hear Mai running after him. He was being unfair, he knew. She was someone who wore her heart on her sleeve, like Gene, whilst he was someone who walled himself up inside a world of simplicity where everything should and could be solved by logic. It was normal that she would be driven by emotions, but he just wished he could protect her from her rash decisions.

"Naru, wait!" Mai yelled after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

Naru continued walking until he reached his office. He sat down and opened up the file containing information on the case they planned to take on tomorrow. "Mai. The tea is cold. Make a new one." Naru said without looking at her.

He frowned slightly, and of course, unnoticeably by the untrained eye. Mai hadn't argued with him, which meant that he really had screwed up. He let out a deep sigh. _Letting yourself be controlled by emotions is a weakness_ , he had said. Then why was he feeling so guilty that he couldn't even concentrate on the file in front of him. He was supposed to be one of the best paranormal researchers and investigators in the field. _Doctor? More like hormonal teenager._ If his face wasn't almost permanently set into an emotionless mask, he would have rolled his eyes at himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mai entered, her eyes refusing to meet his as he watched her.

"Y-your tea." Mai gently placed his tea on the desk and withdrew her hand but Naru caught it before she could.

"Naru?"

"When I was young, I used to be scared of myself. My family never blamed me for the damage I did with my PK but I did. After Gene...left, I've had to be even more careful about controlling my emotions because my control is the only barrier for my PK." Naru said whilst staring at her hand gripped in his.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't understand how you feel but I want to help you, Naru." Mai looked at him determinedly. "I don't know how but I really do. Even if you don't need me, I'll be here."

Upon hearing that, Naru finally looked up at Mai. "I do need you."

Mai blushed. "But I don't even do anything! You even said that I always just get into trouble." She frowned.

"You do. I've seen the effect of your empathy on our clients. It helps them a lot in getting through the cases."

"But I don't want to help them. I want to help you." Mai said quietly, looking away.

"Do you really want to help me?"

"Of course!" Mai said brightly.

Naru said nothing as he tugged her hand to pull her around the desk and onto his lap.

"Naru! What are you doing?!" Mai whispered frantically, in fear of the rest of the SPR team outside the office hearing her. She tried to get off him but his other hand not holding her hand was wrapped around her waist.

"You said you wanted to help me." Naru shrugged.

"How is this helping?! Are you teasing me again?!"  
Mai tried to pull her hand free but Naru gripped it tighter.

"If you don't want to, then that's fine. I can let go."

"N-no. I want to." Mai stared at her lap in embarrasssment but relaxed into him until her back rested comfortably on his chest.

"Good." Naru said simply before picking up the file to have another read.

Sitting on someone's lap didn't seem like the best way to help them but for Naru, Mai's presence was enough to make him happy, even if he would never admit it out loud.


End file.
